Private Conversation
by digimaniac-falkor3
Summary: A ReiUsagi fic inspired by the song Private Conversation from the musical Sideshow.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Sideshow (especially the song Private Conversation) are not mine.

Rei collapsed on her bed after changing out of her miko uniform. Her day had been long and rough, and she wanted to take a nap before starting her homework or being interrupted by the inevitable youma attack.

As she turned her mind inward, however, words from a conversation she and Minako had been having made sleep impossible.

_"You know, you're not very good at hiding your feelings."_

_This odd conversation starter grabbed Rei's attention as she swept in front of the shrine. She looked at the blonde warrior leaning against the shrine gate._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Minako smiled. "The way you feel about Usagi, it's really obvious."_

_Rei froze for the smallest of seconds, then continued sweeping while looking down. "I really have no idea what you mean. I love her, and I want to protect her, but the rest of you feel the same way."_

_"The rest of us aren't IN love with her."_

_At that, Rei stopped her movements completely and snapped her head to face Minako. "What?"_

_"You heard me. We all know you're in love with her. Well, Usagi probably doesn't know, but nobody can really tell. She's a lot more recessive now, ever since Mamoru left for America."_

_Rei couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at Minako with an open mouth. Minako laughed a little at her expression._

_"Don't worry, none of us hate you for it, and we won't tell Usagi, either." Minako's words did nothing to comfort the fiery fighter, however, and she stared for a few more seconds before heading inside._

_"Minako, I have a lot of work to do right now, so maybe you should go find something else to do." Rei's blunt dismissal didn't convince the fair-haired senshi, but she walked down the stairs to the street level anyway._

Rei blew a piece of hair out of her face. _What does Minako know...I'm not in love with that odango head._ She curled onto her side and tried to think less worrying thoughts, but her attempt at napping was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

Grumbling slightly, Rei rose to answer. Opening the door, she found Usagi herself, who didn't look as happy-go-lucky as normal. As a matter of fact, her face was quite serious, and as she walked past Rei in the direction of her room, she said, "I want to talk with you."

Rei panicked slightly, thinking Minako may have lied when she promised not to say anything to Usagi. _Not that I actually love her like that. If that's what she thinks, I'll just set her straight._ Panic subsiding, she followed the leader of the senshi to her own room, where Usagi sat on the bed. With a pause barely noticeable, Rei joined her.

Usagi sighed before saying, "Rei, I-I wanted to ask something." She pursed her lips, like she was gathering courage to say the next words. Rei waited, trying not to be nervous and failing miserably.

"Rei...do you...do you love me?"

The Princess's words knocked Rei's wind out as she struggled for an answer. After a nearly uncomfortable pause, she said, "Of course I love you, you're one of my closest friends."

"No, Rei..." Usagi shook her head and turned to look Rei in the eyes. "Do you really love me?"

"I..." None of Rei's wit remained, her tongue feeling unfamiliarly heavy. "I..."

Rei was cut off from further vocal stumbling by Usagi, who leaned in for a small kiss, which slowly progressed to something much deeper. Rei's hands rose unconsciously to Usagi's back as they began to drop sideways onto Rei's bed. Usagi began to run her fingers through Rei's hair. This seemed to pull Rei back into the moment, as she stopped the kiss and stood up.

"Usa-I-You..." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to ignore the look Usagi was giving her. "We..._can't_ do this. We just can't."

Usagi stood as well and closed the distance between them, taking her time with each step. She pulled Rei into a close hug, arms around the waist, and looked the miko in the eyes. "Rei, I want you." She caught Rei's mouth in another kiss. Rei's defenses quickly fell as her body took over, holding Usagi gently and leaning more into the kiss. Her mind was filled with indescribable images and feelings as she and Usagi kissed in her room.

When they broke the kiss for air, Rei tried to set things right. "You have Mamoru, I can't-"

Usagi interrupted, "I don't want Mamoru anymore. You're the one who has always been there for me, for protection or support or to say just the right thing so I can keep going. You are who I love, Rei." With that, she drew Rei into another long kiss.

Rei could feel the intense fire of Usagi's love behind every kiss and caress. As she fell further and further from reason, Rei began to answer that heat with her own, one that she had been stoking for several years now.

After some time, they stopped kissing and simply stood in their embrace, Usagi's head resting on Rei's chest.

"Would you dance with me Rei?" Rei looked down at the princess in confusion. "I know there isn't any music, but I want to dance with you."

The two started swaying slightly, then Rei began to lead Usagi in a slow waltz around her room. The pair imagined their own music, each note and phrase perfect. As the music in their heads died down, they returned to their small sways, still in their close embrace.

"Usa," Rei whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Usagi whispered back, but her tone was weighted with sadness. "But I can't be with you. You know I have to be with Mamoru."

"No!" Rei clasped Usagi to herself. "I want you to be with me! No one else, just you and me and the music in our minds..."

"I'm sorry Rei, but we can't be alone. I must be with Mamoru."

"No!"

"I must be with Mamoru."

"No! No!"

"Noooooooo!" Rei jerked awake, staring wildly around her room. It was late afternoon. An hour ago, she had been talking with Minako. She realized she had fallen asleep, and everything with Usagi had just been a dream.

Rei laid down again, and a few tears ran down her cheeks. _She can never be mine..._


End file.
